poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived at the Descendants world/"Rotten to the Core"/Meeting Mal and her friends
Here is how Brachiosaurus magic, "Rotten to the Core" and Meeting Mal and her friends goes in Matau's Adventures of Descendants. see the gang sitting on top of a Brachiosaurus that is minding its own business Buck the Weasel: Why are we on this thing again? Nighlock: We've been over this, guys. Meg Griffin: Here we go again. Nighlock: The Brachiosaurus is a magical creature from another land. Matau T. Monkey: That is amazing. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you sure you are right about them? Because my three siren friends and the Cyberlings would know something. Nighlock:(grabs some sugar and places it down for the Brachiosaurus)(rushes onto the gentle giant) Brachiosaurus takes notice of the sugar and eats it the gentle giant is running at light speed while meme music plays in the background Matau T. Monkey: Yeha-Ha-Haha! Cody Fairbrother: as he hangs on for his life Brachiosaurus eventually stops, having reached the Isle Ryan F-Freeman: We're here. gags Oh Primus and Celestia. in a barfbag Cody Fairbrother: At least we survived, bro. Nighlock: See, told y'all the Brachiosaurus is a magical creature. Matau T. Monkey: By giving it sugar? Ryan F-Freeman: At least I know Groot and Rocket felt after doing 700 space jumps. Emmet: You said it. Nighlock: I only got one thing to say.(pulls out a potato) Potato. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Remind me to sharpen my combat skills when we get to Super Hero High. begins playing Matau T. Monkey: Say. Does anyone else hear music playing? Venom: Yes. Emmet: Watch and learn, Eddie. Matau T. Monkey: Time for us to sing this musical number. Nighlock: By all means. to the Core" plays Mal: They say I'm trouble~ They say I'm bad~ They say I'm evil~ Matau T. Monkey: That makes me glad~ Mordecai: A dirty no-good~ Jay (Descendants): Down to the bone~ Rigby: Your worst nightmare~ Skylynx (TFP): Can't take me home~ Evie: So I've got some mischief~ In my blood~ Batman (The LEGO Movie): Can you blame me?~ Darksteel: I ain't got no love~ Carlos De Vil: They think I'm callous~ Sir Daniel Fortesque: A low-life Hood~ Predaking: I feel so useless~ VK's And Matau and the Skylanders: Misunderstood!~ Matau and Carmelita: Mirror, mirror on the wall~ Mal and Evie: Who's the baddest of them all~ Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world~ VKs, Matau and the Skylanders: I'm rotten to the core, core~ Rotten to the core~ I'm rotten to the core, core~ Who could ask for more?~ I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door~ I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the~ I'm rotten to the core~ music Mal: Call me a schemer~ Matau T. Monkey: Call me a freak~ How can you say that?~ Mal: I'm just unique~ Wreck-It Ralph: What? Me, a traitor?~ Buck the Weasel: Ain't got your back?~ Jay: We're not friends?~ Garfield (EG): What's up with that?~ Evie: So I'm misfit~ Carmileta Fox: So I'm a flirt~ I broke your heart?~ Arcee: I made you hurt? Carlos De Vill: The Past is Past~ Mordecai (EG): Forgive forget~ Rigby (EG): The truth is...~ VK's and Matau and the Skylanders: You ain't seen nothing yet! Matau and Carmileta: Mirror, Mirror on the wall~ Mal and Evie: Who's the baddest of them all?~ Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world~ Matau T. Monkey: Instramental break! break; everyone begins dancing, including the Brachiosaurus, which was drawn to music as it sways its head to the music VKs, Matau and Skylanders: I'm rotten to the core,core~ Rotten to the core~ I'm rotten to the core, core~ Who could ask for more?~ I'm noting like the kid next, like the kid next door~ I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the~ I'm rotten to the core~ Ryan F-Freeman: How is that song, Anthony? Nighlock: Not bad. takes a lollipop from a kid and holds it up. Everyone laughs the lollipop is being offered up to it, the Brachiosaurus walks up and eats the treat the gentle giant begins levitating in the air Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Now I've see a dinosaur fly. gets out his journal Sci-Ryan: What are you doing? Nighlock: Adding this new discovery to my journal. Jessica Fairbrother: You can go ahead on that. My grandfather will go introduce ourselves to Mal. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Jessica. Mal and her friends Hello, Friends. Mal: Ryan F-Freeman: I am Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. Meg Griffin: I'm Meg Griffin. Ryan's girlfriend. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan